Feeling the Fire
by MacMhuirich
Summary: A little something written for Smackalicious, knowing how she totally likes McGiva. Rated M for adult content and sex.    Rating: FR21


**A/N: I'm not sure I like the definition of "smut". It sounds too much like the literal sense of this word, "filth", and reminds of dirty porn...something vulgar. That's not what I want it to be. **  
><strong>In this case, I rather see it as the act of love and passion. It's in earnest and not just to satisfy one's sexual needs. There's more to it. It's more the private kind. <strong>  
><strong>That's why I finally decided – after long hesitation – to write something of the kind. <strong>  
><strong>All this being said, here it is: my first attempt and probably my last. <strong>

**Oh, I don't know...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Three bored heads peeked from behind their workstations with questioning, yet hopeful faces.

"Boss?"

"Gibbs?"

The fierce Team Leader stepped from behind his desk and dumped his empty coffee cup.

"Go home. Enjoy your free weekend."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. Was that a smile they'd just seen across his usually inscrutable features? They looked at each other, unsure if they'd heard well. They'd wrapped up their latest case two days ago and now, they were on what they did per definition after concluding cases: grab a cold case and check for oversights, hoping to find that one piece of evidence which might still lead to an arrest, no matter how much time had lapsed…

He was nearly around the corner on his way to the break room when he turned around at the lack of response to his announcement.

"Well? You still here?" His eyebrows went up a notch and he shooed at them all with his hand.

"Go!"

Now _that_ was loud and clear and now that they got it, they wouldn't need to be told twice.

There was a sudden flurry in the bullpen as they hastily stowed their documents and switched off their computers. To the other people still at work in the squad room, it had the surreal air of the world in that part of the room suddenly be fast forwarded.

And then...all was quiet again, apart from the television with CNN news perpetually broadcasting.

By the time Gibbs returned to his desk, his team had left. He smiled and took a sip from his coffee savoring its perfect aroma.

- -.-. -. . .

"Well?"

"Well what, Ziva?" Tim asked as they both walked to their cars in the freshly fallen snow.

"A friend has offered me the key to her log cabin near the Shenandoah National Park. I wasn't sure if I could accept, but since we have the weekend off..."

"Yes?" Tim pauzed and looked at her expectantly, having a fair idea where this was heading.

She shrugged, trying not to sound too obvious, too hopeful,...too excited. "We could finish what we'd started the other day, yes?"

He grinned. Of course.

Tim made a show of pondering over this question, but Ziva gave him a nudge in the side.

"Yes or no, McGee? It's as simple as that. Why does it take you so long? Don't you...?"

He'd cast a quick glance around him before he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him and swiftly planted a loving kiss on her lips, then he leaned back and looked at her with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Do you need to ask? At what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"As soon as you can get packed and ready."

"See you then."

They split up, driving home as fast as was safe.

- -.-. -. . .

They stepped inside, laughing, stamping their boots and taking of their coats to shake off the snow.

Ziva went into the small kitchen area to cook them a quick meal spaghetti they'd bought along the way, along with other stuff for the weekend. In the meantime, Tim went to attend the fire and placed another log in the hearth.

At last the fire was roaring again, spreading its heat in the cabin.

Arms crossed around his torso, Tim stood watching the dancing flames as if mesmerized by them and he gave a little start when he felt an extra pair of arms wrap around him when Ziva joined him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They just stood there for a few more minutes until she, about to step away from him, whispered dinner was ready.

The setting was just perfect with the candles in the center of the table, lighting their faces as they enjoyed the food, and the fire shedding its glow to add an even more romantic touch to the setting.

Finally, they both sat back in their chairs and a different kind of hunger started to manifest itself. Tim blushed and quickly turned his attention to the burgundy he swirled in his glass. Ziva, having noticed the blush, which she found so endearing in him and the main part of his attraction, smiled.

Then, as if on call, they pushed their chairs back and got up. Taking the wine with them and the fruit salad she'd made, they went to the fire place where Tim quickly spread a fleece on the ground.

The red glow from the fire had replaced the blush, starting up a fire within him.

The fire of desire...

For a long moment, they stood staring at each other in silence.

Then Ziva stepped so close he could feel her heartbeat and soft warm breath under his chin. He felt his body vibrating with want, her closeness nurturing his hormonal need. Love, too. He wouldn't let a woman as close if not for love. His heart was hard to conquer...after all he'd been through.

They broke apart reluctantly but only for a fraction of a second since they knew more was to follow.  
>They hadn't even started, yet, merely getting ready.<p>

Well fed and warmed up with the albeit reasonable alcohol level, they realized they wouldn't be able to hold it off any longer.

Ziva took the bottom of his jumper, about to pull it over his head, when he stopped her motion by laying one hand on hers, and fumbling for his cell with the other.

Turning off the device, he walked to the table and deposited it there, along with his wrist watch.

She watched him amused and he shrugged. "Don't want Gibbs to interrupt us again, right?"

"And the watch?"

"Don't want to be reminded by the time, either. "_We laugh and we touch. I promise you love. Time will not take that away._" So, no time keeping to distract us."

She nodded in understanding and undid her own watch to lay it beside his on the table.

"Now we have time on our hands and nothing will remind us of it."

"Yes."

He nodded towards her, holding out his hands. "Allow me to start with you?"

"_Of course he would always ask first, ever the gentleman_", she thought and involuntarily compared him with Tony until she mentally head slapped herself. It wasn't fair. Not to either man. Neither was better or worse than the other...only different.

She smiled and she let him gently pull her turtleneck Aran sweater over her head, watching as her pony tail fell back.

His eyes bore into hers and she was astonished they could still appear greener in the light of the candles and the fire.

Next, she felt his fingers fumbling at the catch of her bra. They trembled a bit…like the rest of his body.

Sensitive Tim…

He kissed her neck, her collarbone…then let his fingers trail in front and down to her pants.

Tim liked it slow, savoring every moment. He felt his skin tingle as it brushed along hers. He was taut as a spring and his body screamed to just make do and rip her clothes off. However, he wanted their intimate moment to last as long as possible.

Ziva also appreciated he understood, as no other man she'd known, that women just needed a little foreplay.

And then came that blissful moment when she stood before him like his very own and private Venus.

God! In this light, she looked even more beautiful without clothes than ever.

Venus come alive. Aphrodite.

He sucked in a breath and slowly released it as he let his eyes trail over her naked body. It shimmered in the soft amber light.

Golden girl.

She stepped out of her pants which lay pooled at her feet.

A small shiver ran over her body as a light draft brushed past her from some creak in the log cabin.

She saw the flames of the fire dance in his green eyes. She saw the fire in them. Sweet, sensitive, adorable Timothy McGee.

As she stood before him, she could never tire from looking at him. At his mesmerizingly gorgeous eyes.

She'd always been attracted by his eyes which were like no others she had ever seen. They seemed to guard his deepest secrets in the dark depths of those emerald pools. Secrets which he still wouldn't disclose even to her…not yet ready to anyone, afraid of making himself more vulnerable.  
>Mysterious Timothy McGee, too, then.<p>

His hands…with the long sensual fingers… She had often witnessed their speed. As if they lived a life of their own.

His lips…full and soft. The way he licked his lower lip was just killing her! To be kissed by those lips…

She'd pulled his jumper over his head, which wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't helped by stooping a little, then laid his hands on her hips.

Tossing the garment to the side, she looked down and undid his belt. Then, deliberately slow, she pulled the zipper of his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. She giggled when she felt him suck in his breath, his body stiffening involuntarily as her fingers lightly brushed him.

Standing back a little, she appraised his nakedness in the flickering firelight.

Ah, those long, long slender, yet muscular, legs like those of a runner… Long fingers, long hands, long arms, long legs… God! He looked so tall, so slender, so…damn gorgeous! She gazed at him, admiring the ripple of his muscles under the pale, smooth skin. He'd worked his body hard to accomplish this, she realized.

The term "nude study" sprang to mind. Or one of those Greek classical statues...but with arms, legs...complete.

"_I love all his looks, and all his actions and him entirely and all together._" She remembered this quote from Emily Bronte.

He grinned boyishly, not quite knowing what to think of the scrutiny.

Standing body to body, they embarked on a preliminary exploration of the territory, starting with hot, sensual kisses, tongues entwining, tasting, dancing,...exploring.

She ran her fingers through his hair, almost downy at the back, and leaned into the kissing, her other hand touching his chest - "_not as hairy as Tony's_," she was thinking rather incongruously – while he let his hand travel ever so slowly down her back, to her thighs... "_nice firm thighs_".

The kisses got more ecstatic, hotter and deeper... Just like the fire dancing in the grate as if wanting to join this game of love.

"_I like this hidden Tim_", Ziva thought.

McGee at NCIS versus Tim in private. That's how she was thinking about him. They were two different characters. Still the same man, but now, this man, with his usual quiet ways and innocent face – Abby would still compare him to a puppy, could display such an ardor, bordering on masculine dominance even.  
>After working on his body for the past few years, there was nothing puppy about him now, as he stood before her, and Ziva liked that. The man had not only brains, he was quite good looking, attractive, too.<p>

Of course the object of her appraisal was totally unaware of how his sexuality was being put under scrutiny by her.

Not only did he strike as a fine specimen of the male gender; the testosterone coursing through his veins was as healthy as the next man's.

Ziva, more than Abby, had witnessed the effects a beautiful woman had on him: the timid glint in his eyes when he caught sight of one, or the dreamy expression when in close proximity of a female body.

As she pressed gently against him, the nipples of her firm breasts rubbing against his smooth chest, she was satisfied at feeling his hard, warm member pressing in arousal against her belly. He pulled away slightly, again not wanting to rush.

Then, he cupped them, one in each hand, and looked at them in wonder. They were so beautiful. All of her was so beautiful and it still surprised him.

She had her hands locked behind his neck, her thumbs massaging it by drawing little circles in the nape of his neck.

He licked his lips. "They're so beautiful. So..." He swallowed and cleared his throat. "So perfect."

She laughed, pleased he liked them they way they were. The right size. She never cared much about big...boobs...herself. They wouldn't feel very comfortable, either, in her line of work.

Almost reverently he helped her down on the fleece in front of the fire.

The only sound was the crackling and the occasional sizzling of the flames.

Suddenly, as if an afterthought had struck, Ziva got up and ran off towards the kitchen area where she fumbled in one of the bags.

Tim sat up in puzzlement. "Ziva?"

"Forgot something. More desert...or let's just forget about the fruit salad for now. I have the perfect desert for when we have a nice fire."

She sank down on her knees before him holding out a bag of...marshmallows and two skewers.  
>At first, he didn't quite know what to think, but when he saw her smiling face, he knew, like she realized the moment he guessed at her plan, and they both laughed like kids.<p>

"Great idea. Let me first poke up the fire a bit more. And an extra log."

"Yes," she replied excitedly.

"We have all night so why not try out some fun ideas?" Tim grinned mischievously.

"But first things first: let's do some reconnoitring." And with that he pulled her down beside him and leaning over her, covered her with kisses. Starting on her forehead, moving down, achingly slow, to just brush her lips, then along her neck, between her breasts, lingering at her belly which little licks of his tongue at those sensitive spots at the sides making her wriggle with the tingling sensation.

His travelling lips and tongue gave her goose bumps and made her gasp with sheer pleasure.  
>He deliberately moved on without stopping at the dark downy mound, dotting her legs with more kisses till he reached the final destination...her toes, kissing each and every single one of them in turn.<p>

All the time, his little Timmy was throbbing with need, but he was still in control.

Then, he move back to her belly. He liked it there and he knew she liked him there as well, the way she ran her fingers through his hair while he blew his hot breath over her body.

Ziva turned on her side pushing him down on his back as she, leaning on her elbow and resting her head in her hand, admired his chiseled countenance, his lithe body, in the warm light of the blazing fire. Godly!

Now it was her turn and using one finger she gingerly traced Tim's body. She explored him as if it still was some unknown territory.

Her desire for him deepened as she let her fingertips caress his smooth alabaster skin. Her long, loose hair tickled him.

Stealing a glance at his face, she found his eyes shut and a serene expression of pure bliss on his now flushed face.

His breath had become erratic and now and again, she felt small tremors run through his body.

When she pulled away from him to warm the marshmallows, he opened his eyes with disappointment. But when he noticed what she was about to do, he closed them again and relaxed. Relaxed? No, not really. He waited with anticipation and...was rewarded when she returned to his side, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Time for desert..."

His heart rate picked up, knowing what to expect, and his body tensed slightly.

When he felt something warm and gooey drip on his belly, he involuntarily shuddered and sucked in a quick breath. Women and deserts, but he wasn't going to complain. No way.

Ziva smiled at his reaction, which was exactly what she'd expected, and bent over to lick the sticky and hot substance from his shivering skin, at the same time brushing her breasts along his arm, enjoying to the fullest his squirming each time her tongue licked the molten marshmallows or when she sucked his, by now, hyper sensitive skin.

Finished, she straddled him and planted her hands alongside his head so she could dangle her breast.  
>He reached up and started fondling them, teasing the nipples, pinching them which elicited little Hebrew whispers.<p>

She sat up, leaning back while he continued the fondling and running his fingers along her curves.

Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat. Her hand trailed over his stomach and further down to play lightly with his balls. Drawing circles around them. Squeezing them, which he didn't like at all, batting her hand away when she did that. So she went back to caressing and circling the soft, warm tissue of his sack, alternating the playing with his penis.

Soon, the beating inside his chest became so fast and so loud with the building passion. It was music to her ears.

To Tim, it felt like his pounding heart would burst from his chest at any moment. And yet he knew it would even get wilder to the point the palpitations would feel like a heart attack. "La petite mort".

Tim's member stood tall and proud.

Still, he decided to wait. He wanted to play a little more with Ziva, too, and so, albeit reluctantly, he turned his attention to her and started nuzzling her breasts and her stomach.

Taking his sweaty head in both hands, she guided it downward, between her muscular thighs and murmured: 'do it,' and he did as she asked, his tongue tasting her. He entered a finger, then more into her and they came back moist. Taking some of her wetness and spreading it over her skin. He found her clitoris and gently rubbed it with his finger, causing her to groan with pleasure.

All the time, the fire was burning merrily, the flames bathing them with even more heat than they were generating, it's golden glow dancing all around the lovers.

His lust had now attained its peak and he reached for a condom which he rolled down his hard penis with trembling fingers.

_Control, McGee. Control._

She welcomed him, holding out her arms as if beckoning him to enter her embrace. It was an embrace...of sorts... Of a more intimate nature. Her receptive body. That most secret and guarded place.

He probed her with his fingers and she helped him ease his penis inside her dampness, her eyes drowning in his bottomless green pools.

She wrapped her slender legs around him, pulling him closer as he thrust into her. Sliding in and out. Plunging deeper and deeper. Again and again. Speed picking up. Every thrust was punctuated by a soft grunt.

"Harder, Tim."

He grinned and gladly obliged her.

"Yes, Ma'm."

"Don't...be...too...soft!"

"Not...soft! Mine! You...'re...mine."

She accepted him. He was hers, too. As close together as they could ever be.

Both of them were gasping and panting and moaning with mounting passion. Neither of them loud. They were not like that.

Her back arched.

"La petite mort" had arrived and his heart rate sky rocketed rendering his breathing erratic. His skin was shiny with a sheen of perspiration.

The deed of desire done, his eyes lost focus and he slumped, not wholly, just so he still leaned on his elbows not wanting to crush her.

As he half lay on top of her, his chest touching her breasts, heart to heart, he still felt her vaginal spasms along his relaxing shaft which had him sigh with accomplishment. To have brought this gorgeous woman this far was what any man hoped to achieve.

Moments later he let himself fall limply to her side and pulled her close, one arm under her and stroking her back.

Ziva sighed happily and turned her gaze towards Tim. His eyes were shut. Still recovering from the exertion, feeling so hot. So drained.

The lay entwined, not wanting to move. Just enjoy the aftermath. The radiation of the fire enveloping them like a blanket until the heat goes with the dying embers... Until they only have one another. Body to body.

With a loving smile, he draws the fleece around them and follows her into a contented deep sleep.

And darkness crept in.

FINIS

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you're not used to this from me, but there it is. ;D <strong>

**Feedback's always welcome.  
><strong>


End file.
